The Talent Show
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: To Celebrate Fairy Tail's return, Fairy Tail hosts it's first Talent show! But when Levy becomes insulted by a ego-fueled Gajeel, what will Levy do to show him up? (One-shot)


Author's note: Ok, this one shot is a big hint to what the next series is going to be. I may throw you off with some of the stuff going on here, but hopefully you'l find out what I''m plotting here. I hope you all enjoy this! P.S, sorry if this is so long, I just got inspired! Lol

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the songs.**

* * *

**The Talent Show.**

"Damn it Salamander! I said half a step down!" Gajeel screamed.

"Aw come on Gajeel!" Natsu moaned "I'm starving!"

"Yeah Gajeel, can't we take a break?" Gray asked while tuning his bass guitar. Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Laxus were in a band. Yes, they seem like the most unlikely to start a band, but this was for a reason; in two weeks, was Fairy Tail's First Annual Talent Show. When Fairy Tail re-united, some of the guild members made the decision to start a talent show as a way to welcome Fairy Tail back, the Guild decided to hold a talent show!

Every member of Fairy Tail was allowed to participate, as well as show some of their amazing talents. Gajeel, Laxus, Gray and Natsu were entering! But wait, I figure you wish to know, how they became a band. Well, here's was happened; Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Laxus were hanging out one night during one of the parties and MiraJane and her band were suppose to play together; but the band canceled and Mira came down with a case of strep throat. So seeing a disappointed crowd, Gajeel decided to go up there and perform. But Natsu, not wanting to suffer ear-shattering pain that would be caused by Gajeel's voice, Natsu grabbed Gajeel's guitar and played a rock tune (which shocked everyone since they didn't know Natsu was so talented at the guitar). Laxus, who thought it needed some drums began to play, played and Gray brought out his old bass guitar.

Surprisingly, they drew a crowd; one that liked their work. So after that, Gajeel dropped his interest in Shooby-Dooby music and went for straight Rock and Roll and with the other guys. Now that Fairy Tail was hosting the talent show, the band which was named _The Elemental Dragons _decided to join in_. _But there was one problem; these men were competitive, especially Gajeel. And Gajeel wasn't allowing anyone to not practice.

"Damn it do you want to lose to the frigging cat spirit?!" Gajeel asked them "Dude's fucking good! We need to be Great!"

"But Gajeel!" Natsu moaned "We've been practicing since 6 am! It's noon now!"

"Ugh! Fine! Take a five minute break! But don't be complaining to me when we see your cat and the brat's win the match for their tango routine!" The men sighed a sigh of relief once Gajeel left to get a drink of water.

"Hi Guys!" A feminine voice called out. There, in her usual sun dress was Levy and she was carrying a bunch of bento boxes.

"Hey Levy!" the men smiled.

"The girls and I made you some lunch. We felt you guys shouldn't be practicing on empty stomachs." Levy laid out different colored bento boxes with the names of who was to get it.

"You entering the show Levy?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, Jet and Droy want to do a magic act so they want me as their assistant."

"How is it going with practice?" Gray asked while slurping on the noodles in the bento box.

"It's going great so far! I think we have a chance!"

They looked when they heard someone enter the room and found Gajeel walking into the room "The hell you doing here Shrimp?" he asked.

"Just came to give you guys lunch and see how you were doing, that's all." Levy smiled. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"Damn Shrimp, you wanted me to serenade you so badly, just say so, gihihihi." Levy blushed at that thought; the thought of Gajeel serenading her "But it would have to be later; we got practice. Thanks for the meal Shrimp, Gihihihi." with that said Levy nodded and left.

* * *

A week after Levy visited the band, The guild began to set up the stage for the talent show; multiple stars decorated The Guild as well as banners and the Fairy Tail emblem. Levy looked around the Guild with awe, for the past few days, her Jet and Droy have been working on their act twice as much as they did in the past. It was literally becoming a flawless act, you wouldn't of been able to tell it was all simple illusions.

"Hello Levy," said a sweet voice which obviously belonged to Mira.

"Hi Mira," Levy smiled.

"Are you ready for the talent show next week?"

"Yeah, Jet, Droy and I have been doing nothing but working our butts off for this act. I think we have a chance."

"PFFT!" a voice laughed the two looked and found Gajeel nearby trying not to laugh.

"Something funny Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"No," Gajeel chuckled "not at all." Levy raised her eyebrow.

"Gajeel," she began "you have something to say then say it."

"Fine. Do you guys really think you can win?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think you and your idiots have what it takes to win?"

"Ok. First, they have names and Second, I'm saying we have a good chance! Not that we're going to win."

"Well, you can kiss those chances good bye Shrimp cause their's no way in hell you guys will win this!"

Levy's jaw dropped.

"Gajeel." she began "A-are you insulting me?"

"Yeah." Gajeel snorted "Your act with those two morons is going to suck, you'll just give up cause you were never meant to be on the stage, and no one will be able to see you cause your so tiny." there was a moment of silence before Levy got up from her chair, walked over to Gajeel and did something no one would ever imagine she would do.

_**SLAP! **_she slapped him; The Guild went silent after that.

"You're a jerk!" she screamed while tears poured from her eyes "I thought you were my friend Gajeel!"

"Chill Shrimp, it's no big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?! You basically called me talent-less! I-I can't even believe you! Inever want to see you again! And don't even try to hang out with me again, because this friendship is over!" Levy began to cry very hard and soon, ran out of The Guild.

"The hell is wrong with you Gajeel?!" Gray screamed at him.

"That was pretty fucked up man." Natsu said in disgust.

"What's the big deal?" Gajeel asked a little bit confused.

"You insulted Levy-chan!" Juvia replied to her longtime friend "Gajeel-kun has hurt Levy-chan's feelings, you need to apologize!"

"Tch, she'll get over 'll cry, watch some sad movies and do whatever girls do when they're sad. And eventually, get over it." some of the Guild members looked at eachother, was Gajeel really that clueless about Levy's feelings?

* * *

"A-and then, he acted like it was no big deal." Levy sobbed to her best friend Lucy. Levy ran to Lucy's apartment after what Gajeel said; Lucy just returned from a solo mission and wanted the day off, since Levy didn't want to be near The Guild, she went to Lucy for advice.

"Natsu said Gajeel's been more competitive than usual." Lucy sighed "Natsu is competitive by nature, and so's Gajeel, I'd expect him to be acting similar to this because of the Talent show next week, but I didn't expect him to be _**this **_bad." Levy blew her nose into the tissue.

"Maybe he's right." Levy sighed "I'll call Jet and Droy and tell them I'm out."

"Are you crazy?! You can't give up!"

"Does it look like I have a choice? In a way, Gajeel's right, this is a mage guild we're in Lu-chan, Magic is normal to us. We wouldn't make it in the top three."

"Maybe you wouldn't make it with that act, but maybe if you competed against him, maybe you could get somewhere." Levy cocked an eyebrow.

"What're you getting at Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I'm saying," Lucy began "drop out of your act with Jet and Droy, and do an act of your own to get a one up on Gajeel." Levy's jaw dropped.

"A-are you serious? Lu-chan, I-I don't know what to do! I-I never-"

"You have no choice. Yeah, Gajeel is competitive, but you need to knock him down a few pegs!" Levy's mouth was agape; Lucy had a point, Gajeel was a competitive man at heart, but this time, he was letting the competition get to him; it was time to bring him back to reality "Tell me Levy, besides what you're good at, isn't there anything else that you do we all don't know about?" Levy thought for a moment before something popped in her mind.

"Yeah actually, I have. I've been playing piano for years and I sing." Lucy's jaw dropped.

"I never knew that." Lucy said, Levy shrugged.

"It's something I do in my spare time." she replied "No one in the Guild knows, only you."

"Levy, you need to share this talent."

"Are you sure Lu-chan I mean-"

"You want to never hear the end of it from Gajeel or not?" Levy was silent for a moment before finally taking a deep breath.

"Ok," she breathed "I'll do it." with that said, Levy walked over to the lacrima and called Makarov, Jet and Droy and told them the change in plans.

* * *

For the next week, Levy practiced non-stop on her piano, even to the point she was willing to skip missions. During the week, Gajeel would sit with Levy like as if their fight never happened. But as soon as he sat down, Levy would pick up her stuff and leave the table, leaving a very confused Gajeel.

"You hurt her feelings!" Lily would tell Gajeel.

"Tch." Gajeel would grunt "She'll get over it."

"Gajeel, this is something she can't get over. You hit a pretty big nerve, I think you're in denial that your friendship with her is over."

"It's not over!" Gajeel would defend "We just hit a rough patch." Lily rolled his amber eyes to that comment.

* * *

The evening of the Talent Show finally arrived and The Guild was filled with seats. Most were of people who are not in The Guild while some seats, were filled with members of Fairy Tail that didn't enter. Levy was backstage twiddling her thumbs and looking at the music sheets over and over again. She was wearing a pure white headband along with a long white slip on sundress. She was barefoot of course, because she felt more comfortable playing piano barefoot. Everyone around Levy was getting ready for their acts, Carla and Happy who were dressed in formal wear were touching up some of their choreography, Lily who was going to do a sword demonstration with Erza was polishing his Musica Sword, Natsu was eating as many flames as he could before getting ready. Yeah, this was Fairy Tail.

"Scared Shrimp?" she heard a gruff male voice ask. She turned around and found Gajeel, in black jeans, a headband, black nail polish, heavy combat boots, no shirt and a fur jacket she was unfamiliar with, smirking down at her.

"Why would I be?" Levy asked in a harsh tone, Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"It's a large crowd, something like this would make even The Brat scared."

"Pfft, I've done this before for Miss Fairy Tail. This is nothing." Gajeel's cocky expression loosened quite a bit.

"Come on Shrimp, let go of the act. I miss my little cheerleader."

"That's all you saw me as?"

"Well-"

"Don't bother Gajeel, it's not worth even talking to you another minute. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a talent show to win." She got up from her spot and began to walk away, leaving a confused yet sad Gajeel in the dust.

The Talent Show began with a hitch, the first act was a gun slinger act by Alzack and Bisca, followed by an adorable tango routine between Happy and Carla. Carla danced gracefully in a red tango dress while Happy wore a tuxedo and had a rose in his mouth, the dance was so adorable and amazing, the crowd was in complete awe. Erza and Pantherlily put on a spectacular performance with their various weapons. Loke, in his human form, performed _Everybody Talks _by _Neon Trees. _While he sang, all the women began to swoon and faint when he got near them.

The evening continued with many amazing acts, one which somewhat got the crowd laughing was Jet and Droy's magic show act. Now that Levy was competing against them, Droy unfortunately had to take the role of "Lovely Assistant." Jet was wearing your classic Magician's costume while Droy, was wearing the orange sequence dress that was meant for Levy. But the thing was, that dress looked like it was struggling to stay together. And to make it worse, the sawing in half act ended in complete disaster; Droy couldn't even fit in the box no matter how much they convinced him he wouldn't and ended up having to call the fire department in order to get a lacrima powered Jaws of Life to get him out. Wendy and Chelia from Lamia Scale did a performance to a song they performed in their days as a team (Fairy Tail allowed any friends from their allied Guilds to help out in the contest, but only help out.)

Finally, _The Elemental Dragons _were set to go on stage.

_"Please give a round of applause to our next act: The Elemental Dragons singing 'Savior' by Rise Against!" _The crowd began to cheer extremely loud hearing those words.

"Wish me luck Shrimp, gihihihi." Gajeel smirked at Levy. Levy just ignored his words and surprisingly, flipped him off.

"Damn," Natsu muttered to Gajeel "she really hates you."

"Shut it Salamander." The band walked onto the stage, grabbed their respected instruments or microphone and the curtain lifted. The moment it did, Gajeel began to sing into the mic:

"_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten"_

Natsu played the guitar at a very amazing pace. The women in the crowd began to cheer.

_"There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear"_

Levy's jaw dropped when she saw how amazing Gajeel's singing got in the past year.

_"So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (whoa, whoa)_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (whoa, whoa)"_

Girls began to try and grab Gajeel while he walked around on the stage singing

_"But the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_For no man does it ever wait_

_Like memories of dying days_

_That deafen us like hurricanes_

_Bathed in flames we held the brand_

_Uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_Pressed into the flesh like sand_

_Now do you understand?"_

Levy felt a lump form in her throat and began to feel nervous. Crap! They're good!

_"So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (whoa, whoa)_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (whoa, whoa)"_

Gray spun around the stage while clutching his bass guitar, it was dreamy enough to make Juvia fling her panties on stage to him.

_"One thousand miles away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice_

_This world is too much noise_

_It takes me under_

_It takes me under once again"_

Natsu began to slightly change the fast pace rock song into something more mellow.

_"I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save (whoa, whoa)_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have (whoa, whoa)"_

"Levy!" Mira called out to Levy from behind stage "You're on next."

_"I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you (whoa, whoa)_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no (whoa, whoa)" _

They finished the song with every person in the crowd cheering them, a lot of the women threw to Gajeel their numbers and some of their undergarments. Gajeel and the rest of his band mates walked off the stage to backstage but stopped in front of Levy and whispered into her ear.

"Top that Shrimp." Gajeel whispered in a cocky tone in Levy's ear.

_"Thank you, The Elemental Dragons._" Makarov said into the Mic _"Now, our next act is Levy McGarden, singing and playing on piano 'The Great Escape' by P!nk. Please give her a big round of applause!" _The crowd gave Levy a small round of applause while she walked out onto the stage where a grand piano was waiting for her. But before she could reach the piano, she tripped and fell onto the stage, and watched as her musical sheets flew to the other side of the stage; never to be seen again. Levy could swear she heard Gajeel laughing a little bit, but Levy held her ground; she didn't need the music sheets, she knew the song by heart.

Levy pulled herself up off the ground and made her way to the grand piano. She placed herself down on the chair, studied the piano quickly and began to play a mellow yet, beautiful tune. Along with it, she sang:

"_I can understand how when the edges are rough_

_And they cut you like the tiny slivers of glass_

_And you feel too much_

_And you don't know how long you're gonna last,"_

Her voice was pure, just like herself, it began to catch the crowd's attention

_"But everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_

_Find a way to make the hurt go away,_

_But everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_

_Like you're trying to scream underwater,_

_But I won't let you make the great escape,_

_I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_'Cause the passion and pain_

_Are gonna keep you alive someday_

_Gonna keep you alive someday"_

Levy continued to play the piano gracefully while adding a few foot presses into it

_"I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face_

_And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing_

_And you've retreated to your silent corner_

_Like you decided the fight was over for ya,"_

Gajeel's mouth was literally agape; he didn't expect to see this.

"I never knew she could do that." he whispered.

"I knew Levy since the day I walked through the doors of Fairy Tail for the first time." Natsu explained "and I never knew she could do this."

_"Everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_

_Find a way to make the hurt go away,_

_Everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,_

_Everyone needs a floor they can fall through_

_But I won't let you make the great escape,_

_I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_'Cause the passion and pain_

_Are gonna keep you alive someday_

_They're gonna keep you alive someday"_

Levy began to make the piano sound desperate and suddenly, the sound of an orchestra began to back her up? Was is a Lacrima disc? Was this all a recording? No! The Piano had the ability to tell she was good, and added an orchestra tune to back her up. While this went on, Levy's voice grew more powerful.

_"Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me_

_And I won't need a pill to make me numb_

_And I wrote the book on runnin',_

_But that chapter of my life will soon be done"_

At that moment, her voice showed it's true power. Everyone's jaws dropped even lower than before, some even began to shed tears it was a beautiful sight, even people in the crowd cheered her on. Gajeel, just stood there in shock while a few tears unknowingly rolled down his eyes. He finally realized what he had done; he let this competition get in the way of their friendship and possible romance. Gajeel never felt so heartbroken when realization struck.

_"I'm the king of the great escape_

_You're not gonna watch me checking out of this place_

_You're not gonna lose me_

_'Cause the passion and pain_

_Are gonna keep us alive someday_

_Yeah the passion and the pain_

_Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday" _

She finished the song and before she knew it, the crowd gave her a standing ovation. Roses were thrown on the stage as Levy gave an honest bow.

* * *

_"It's now time to announce our winners!" _Makarov's voice boomed two minutes later. All the contestants were lined up on the stage, they we're waiting for the Judges' final decision on who will win. _"In Third Place... is Happy and Carla's Tango Routine!" _The crowd applauded the two Exceeds who walked onto the stage to get their bronze trophy. _"In Second Place... is The Elemental Dragon's!" _ The crowd cheered as the band walked over to the stage and claimed the silver trophy. _"And now, tonight's winner is... "The Great Escape" Performed by Levy McGarden!" _ Levy's eyes bulged out of her skull for a moment before she was handed a bouquet of roses and a large gold trophy filled with a lot of money. Levy was literally brought to tears, for once she felt strong. Gajeel smiled at her and clapped along with everyone else; he needed to speak to her when he got the chance.

* * *

The night continued on with Fairy Tail celebrating in their usual way; partying. Levy, tired of the party atmosphere, left the party and sat on the ledge of the balcony. She kicked her feet in the air and felt as the cold night air touched them; now she knew why Master Mavis preferred to be barefoot all the time, this felt amazing!

"Shrimp?" a gruff voice called out. Levy looked and found Gajeel coming over to join her.

"What do you want?" Levy asked harshly, which caused Gajeel to slightly flinch. He walked over to Levy, wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on top of her head.

"I'm sorry."

"You got some nerve after what you did."

"I know, I let this stupid competition get in the way of our friendship. I should of thought twice about it; I'm so sorry." Levy pulled herself away from him and looked at him.

"You really think that will make up for what you did?" Levy screamed angrily "You think some stupid apology is going to make me forge-" he cut her off with his lips. A warm and passionate kiss; Levy's cheeks turned bright red the moment he did it but soon, she melted into the kiss.

"I miss you." Gajeel whispered sadly to her after parting from their kiss "I miss sitting with you, I miss hearing you read, I miss having you by my side. I missed you so much during that one year apart, you have no idea how much I wanted you by my side, cheering me on or helping me out apprehend criminals. How many times I looked and asked around to see if you were anywhere nearby so I could see you again. And the sleepless nights, how I'd lay awake just thinking about you." tears began to well up in his eyes now "When we finally reunited, I was secretly happy to see you again. But I really fucked up this time, I said some things that I never should of said to you. I want you to know how sorry I am, and if you don't want to talk to me anymore, I won't bother you anymore." He began to walk away and began to sniffle a little bit while he walked away from the woman he loved.

Before he could walk straight off the balcony, he felt Levy grab his hand, turn him around, pull his face to her height, and passionately kissed him.

"I missed you too." Levy whispered after breaking apart from the kiss "You have no idea how much I missed you over the year, I did whatever it took to find you again."

"You didn't even look for your two lapdogs?"

"Eh." she waved her hand in a so-so manor, Gajeel smirked a bit "Oh, and I love you too."

"W-what?! Who-where-who told you I-"

"You just did silly." she chuckled. The two then shared another passionate kiss before Gajeel put his fur coat on her, picked her and her trophy up and took her back to his home.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's note: Ok! Think you got a good idea of what the next story is going to be about? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, you got some time to re-read the one shot before I post the first chapter of the new story! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
